Bruidian
The Bruidians are a humanoid species neighboring Planetary Union space. They are notable for their protracted conflict with the Navarians over control of the planet Lopovius. Biology Bruidians are taller than most species on account of their elongated craniums, with long, brown hair on the tops and backs of their heads. They lack eyebrows or lashes. Bruidian skin is light purple, rough, and coarse, with a protruding ridge in the center of the chin. Culture Bruidians are large, "angry, and passionate," and fly spaceships that are "blunt and to the point."Brandon Fayette in The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 151. They speak a language similar to the Navarians, which reflects their common origins.Brandon Fayette in The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 151. Bruidians enjoy salt water baths, though it is unknown whether this is a biological necessity of the species, or simply a preference.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger There is one identified spacecraft, the Bruidian ship. A second vessel is a Bruidian warship, used in combat with the Navarians. History Sometime in the past the Bruidians shared a common ancestor with the Navarians before emerging into two different species for unknown reasons. Since then they have been warring with each other over who have the right to truly lay claim to Lopovius. In the early winter of 2420, a Bruidian ambassador is sent on a mission of diplomacy to the Union ship [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. His mission is to oversee Union research on an ancient birthing bucket recovered from the planet Lopovius's original inhabitants. For years, the Bruidian and Navarian species waged a protracted and bloody conflict for control over the planet, both sides claiming descent from the early inhabitants over 30,000 years ago. If genetic material could be found on the bucket and tested, Bruidian and Navarian government agreed that a genetic match with the modern species would establish rightful domain over the planet. The Bruidian and Navarian ambassadors arrive with their staff, and hostility between the two erupts almost immediately in the Orville's Shuttle Bay. However, each ambassadorial team maintains a friendly attitude toward the Union officers, and Captain Ed Mercer successfully calms each side down. Examination and testing of the bucket by the Union forensic archaeologist Darulio takes a week, an amount of time that strains the tenuous peace between the species. During that time, the ambassadors frequently clash, vowing escalating forms of attack on each other. Several days in, the ambassadors begin to suspect that the Union is plotting to manipulate the results for the other side. With Darulio's analysis still a day away from completion, hostility erupts into all-out war. Both ambassadors hail their governments' war fleets. Second Officer Bortus, as acting captain, confiscates their comscanners and confines them to their quarters. Unfortunately, the fleets were already hailed, and both militaries prepare for a showdown over Lopovius. Thankfully, Darulio knows how to buy the Union time: Nurse Henry Park synthesizes an artificial version of Darulio's powerful sex pheromones and plants it on the ambassadors. They are tricked into touching each other, thereby sharing the pheromones with each other and falling deeply in love. The Bruidian and Navarian ambassadors call off hostilities and proudly announce their romantic relationship to all. They leave arm-in-arm, and a temporary peace in hand. Appearances *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' References Category:Species